In cellular networks, multicast broadcast multimedia services (MBMS) has been put to practical use as a scheme of delivering the same content as broadcast content to a plurality of users. In particular, in Long Term Evolution (LTE), an MBMS over single frequency network (MBSFN) in which base stations of a plurality of cells are mutually synchronized to deliver the same content has been standardized. Through an MBSFN, received signals from a plurality of base stations are combined so that reception quality can be improved.
Technologies have been proposed.
For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology standardized for MBMS and MBSFN.